


马德里渣男图鉴

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [96]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 做渣男一时爽，事后追妻火葬场。这个故事告诉我们，好好做人，不要做狗。是古劳。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	马德里渣男图鉴

01.

Raul ，一位清纯，美丽，善良的女孩子，刚满十八，情窦初开，爱上了年长几岁的国民男神 Gutierrez 。

自从遇见 Guti 后，他每天都在托腮幻想：

“我的意中人是个盖世英雄，总有一天他会开着他的宝马车，不远千里来娶我。”

02.

茉莉，一位清纯，美丽，善良，但是没有被恋爱脑摧残的女孩子，看着好闺蜜 Raul 被迷得七荤八素，不由得冷冷吐槽：

“别等了，他怕不是个盖世垃圾，每天都在夜店喝假酒蹦迪，是个实实在在的山驴逼。”

03.

富二代 Gutierrez 既不是英雄，也不是山驴逼，他给自己的定位是“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”的花花公子，别爱我没结果的最佳代言人。只有他看不上的，没有他泡不到的。

于是当他看到 Raul 那张漂亮小脸的时候，他只有一个想法：

“您好，我要做颜狗。”

04.

Raul 和花心渣男 Guti 处了三个月，第一次都交了 —— 当然是 Raul 的。

但是他们最终还是分手了 —— 当然是 Guti 提的。或许他想着世界那么大他要去看看吧，又或许是他要玩追妻火葬场的戏码，反正就是吵了一架，然后一刀两断。

吵架没吵过还被甩的 Raul 伤心欲绝，整日以泪洗面，想活活不了，想死又怕疼，只好每天哭哭啼啼这个样子。

主要是后悔当时吵输了，要是再来一次他肯定要骂得更狠一些。

但是茉莉很快受不了了，闺蜜被渣男欺负了，这能忍？他今天就要替天行道灭了世界上所有渣男。

05.

茉莉冲了，茉莉输出了，茉莉当众给了 Guti 一巴掌，并骂道：“渣男！”

Guti 表示多谢夸奖，“你来干嘛？ Raul 呢？不会还在哭吧？”

“老爷，夫人早就去伯纳乌反省啦！”茉莉阴阳怪气地说。

Guti 接话：“哦？他肯道歉了吗？”

“夫人昨天已经死了！”

Guti 的笑容凝固了。

06.

这一巴掌仿佛自带魔法，把渣男打得如梦初醒，幡然醒悟。想想自己骗情无数，首次遇到美女为他身亡的事， Guti 不由得悲从中来，后悔无比。想殉情又怕疼，只能在酒吧喝假酒买醉这个样子。

喝多了的渣男就会喃喃自语：“我真傻，真的，我单知道他是个清纯美女，却不知道他如此痴情 .... ”

看不下去的茉莉又一次找到了他，魔法耳光把他扇得酒醒大半。

“别哭了，你还是不是男人，”茉莉掏出一张纸条：“我骗了你，他没有死，只是失忆了。这是他的地址，如果你有信心挽回他的话，就去找他吧！”

Guti 顿时感激涕零，跪下来磕了三个响头，大喊一句：

“爹！”

07.

Guti 拿着纸条，屁颠屁颠地走了。

茉莉看着他离去的背影，默默地流下两行眼泪。

原来！他早已对 Guti 芳心暗许了！本想趁 Raul 和他分手，一举将他拿下的。然而看到他每天以泪洗面，又心软了，告诉了他真相

罢了，此处不留爷，自有留爷处！

啊，拉乌，我滴好姐妹，你一定要带着我的那一份，好好的幸福下去啊！！

08.

Guti 找到了 Raul ，准备来一场轰轰烈烈的追妻火葬场。

但他没有想到， Raul 身边已经有了别的男人。

“啊！” Raul 躲到雷东多的身后：“好奇怪啊费尔南多！他为什么一见到我就抱着我哭啊！”

阿根廷人冷哼一声：“不知道不认识没听过！”

很显然，失忆的 Raul 根本不记得 Guti 了。

也很显然，没有失忆的雷东多倒是记得 Guti ，但他听闻过他的渣男往事，把 Raul 骗得团团转，还想来追妻？害人不浅那你！给爷爬！

他搂着 Raul 的肩膀，转身就走：“跟你说过多少遍了，不要和陌生人说话 ...... ”

Guti 在原地捶地。好你个雷东多，竟然想趁虚而入，门都没有！我 Gutierrez 就是寂寞死，不泡妞，禁欲！也要把老婆追回来！

09.

渣男 Guti 洗心革面，辛苦追妻，在经历漫长的追求讨好、和雷东多斗智斗勇并因打架进了局子后，他使出了必杀技 —— 苦肉计。

“ Raul ，我快不行了，”他浑身鲜血地躺在 Raul 怀里：“我还有最后一个问题 ...... ”

Raul 泣不成声：“爱过。”

10.

Guti 以在医院躺了两个月为代价，成功地追回了老婆。

恢复记忆的 Raul 找到雷东多，泪流满面：“对不起，但我爱的人是他 ...... ”

雷东多紧紧地握着他的手，仿佛终于把女儿嫁出去的老父亲：“所以你哭什么？”

“因为我的眼睛一遇到风就会流泪 ..... ”

不错，老天使不流泪了。

11.

洗心革面的渣男和清纯美女结婚了。

婚礼搞得十分有排面，邀请了很多人，茉莉也来到了现场。他坐在台下看着两位郎才女貌的新人，笑着鼓掌。

笑着笑着就哭了。

坐在旁边的雷东多看着泪流满面的茉莉，惊讶地问：“难道你的眼睛也一遇到风就流泪？？”

完


End file.
